The Admiral and the Schoolteacher
by AliseAndrews
Summary: A trilogy story about the journey of Bill and Laura. Part one starts on New Caprica and takes place over the missing year. I hope you like it.
1. A Chance for Another Life

Disclaimer: This is an original story is based upon the characters of Battlestar Galactica. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my last BSG stories. I've really been enjoying writing them. This is my first attempt at a longer BSG fic and I hope you enjoy it. It will be told in two parts. The first part takes place during the year on New Caprica and is somewhat AU. But...what else is fan fiction? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 

Each night, after the papers had been graded and the lesson plans written for the next day, she would go outside her tent and watch for Bill. She was never sure which of the bright rotating stars was Galactica, but sometimes it seemed as though one of them was winking at her, as if to say, "I'm still here, I'm watching over you." She had been feeling particularly lonely one night and stayed a little longer, wondering if he was thinking about her as well. She felt a little silly, staring up into the sky, twisting her hair in her fingers. Did he think about her? Did he miss her? Shaking her head, she went back in her tent and took out her hairbrush. She almost didn't pack the hairbrush when she left for that fateful trip to Galactica, but she was forever grateful that she did because it was the only thing she had of her mother's. It was a beautiful brush, silver plaited with ornate birds and flowers. On the back of the brush were engraved the words, "To Bridget, all my love eternally, Adam." Her father had given it to her mother on their first wedding anniversary. When she was a child, she loved to have her mother brush her hair with the beautiful brush. Now, as she brushed her thoughts once again turned upward to Galactica and to Bill. She smiled contentedly as she thought about the day they said goodbye. 

_"Do you have everything?" Bill, always the gentleman, asked as he carried her bags to her shuttle. _

_"That is everything I own," she replied. _

_"When do you start school?" he asked as he loaded them onto the transport shuttle. _

_"A week from Monday. That will give me time to unpack, meet some of the children and parents and get the school ready. Teaching in a tent...how exhilarating." _

_"It won't be a tent for long. Baltar's promising a school is one is the first buildings to come."_

_"And the day that I trust Gaius Baltar to do anything he promised is..." she started and then stopped, looking away. She turned back and smiled sadly, "I need to brush up," she went on as if she had never mentioned Baltar, "I've never taught high school grades before." _

_"You'll be fine," he said confidently, "You had never been the president before either."_

_No, she hadn't been the president before, had never wanted to be the president, but now..."That's true," she said smiling sadly. _

_The bags were all aboard and suddenly it occurred to her that she was really leaving and she had to say goodbye._

_"Excuse me sir, mam, I think I'll go get some water before we take off," the pilot said smiling slightly and made a discreet exit. _

_They turned towards each other, and for a moment the only sound on the deck was the gentle hum of the transport ship's engine. _

_"So...be careful," he said gently placing one hand on her arm. _

_"I will be, you too." she said smiling. There was a long silence between them again _

_"Are you sure...you want to do this?" Bill asked shyly and she smiled. She reached up and brushed a few strands of his hair back. _

_"President or not, Bill, my place is with my people," she replied. _

_He gently reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek. She leaned into it. "You could come too," she said softly, looking up at him. _

_He caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Cylons or not, my place is on Galactica," he replied. _

_They heard the pilot's footsteps returning and she drew in a sharp breath, "Bye," she whispered. _

_"Bye," he replied and smiled. _

_He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her aboard the transport ship. She sat at the window and waved until the ship was ready to take off and he had to leave. _

"Madame President?" Tory's familiar voice shook her out of her daydream. 

Laura turned and opened the flap of her tent up wider, "I'm not the president anymore Tory, you can call me Laura," she said as her former aide stepped in. 

Tory smiled, "I don't think I could get used to that," she said taking the chair Laura offered to her. 

"What can I do for you?" Laura asked smiling, happy for the company. When Tory had first come to work for her, the girl had only served to bring bitter pain to Laura in the wake of Billy's death. In everything Tory did, Laura compared her to Billy. As time went on, she began to appreciate Tory more and missed her as her aide

"I thought you'd like to know, a transport ship is coming from Galactica tomorrow with supplies including the school supplies you wanted," Tory said smiling. 

Laura felt her heart flutter. A transport ship from Galactica! She smiled and then noticed the amused look on her former aides face. She felt ridiculous; there was no reason to suppose that Bill would be coming although she had a feeling he was behind getting the much needed school supplies. Tory was still grinning and the school teacher raised her eyebrows at her, "Thank you Tory, was that all?" 

"Yes mam," Tory said and walked towards the door. 

"Tory," Laura called after her and Tory turned back around to face her. 

"Thank you," Laura said and remembering that she had no girlfriends to share secrets with, allowed a glimmer of the excitement she felt to cross her features in a smile. Tory smiled back, and the small interchange between the women seemed to bind them together as real friends for the first time. 

"Goodnight Tory," Laura said. 

"Goodnight..." Tory started. 

"...Laura," Laura prodded. 

"Laura," Tory said smiling and left the tent. 

Laura returned to brushing her hair, twisting the ends around her fingers. _A transport ship coming from Galactica..._She bit her lower lip in excitement and wondered what Bill was thinking at that very minute. 

She would have been surprised if she could have known what he was thinking. He missed the pale blue cashmere sweater. It was the color of the sky back home and once when she had worn it, she had accidently brushed up against him and her softness touched him. He had wanted to hold her close to him then, as he had other times but once again had buried his feelings. He felt ridiculous even now, waiting in the hangar deck to meet Lee's incoming transport and letting his mind drift to Laura's sweater. His mind had been drifting too often lately, remembering what it felt like to dance with her, her glowing smile, how scared he really had been when she was dying, and the dizzy relief he felt when he saw her open her eyes after the transfusion. It frightened him a little, not sure of what his true feelings were. No woman had really occupied his heart since Carolanne and the loss of her, the loss of their dream had wounded him deeply. He had been married to his duty for so long anyway, if Laura was indeed interested, she wouldn't stick around for very long. 

"Permission to come aboard Admiral," Lee brought him back to reality. He smiled, returning Lee's salute, "Permission granted Commander. It's good to see you." They were admiral and commander as they walked out of the hangar deck and then relaxed when they came out to the corridor. 

"So," Bill said as they walked towards his quarters, "Are you really here to have dinner with the old man or do you have more important things on your mind," he asked, referring to a raven-haired lieutenant who had been watching the clock in CIC for the past few hours. 

Lee smiled, "Dinner with the old man, then after that...who knows." 

They had a nice quiet dinner, both reporting on the status of their ships and crew morale and Bill enjoyed it. It hadn't been two years ago that the look in Lee's eyes was bitter, so filled with hatred that it took his breath away. If there had one blessing that had come out of the attack it was that his son looked at him differently now. He had got one of his boys back. 

"So," he asked pouring Lee another drink. "How are things between you and Dee anyway?" He didn't expect much, his son had never been open with him about his love life, even in second grade with the little girl with the red hair...what was her name? Carolanne had met him at the door when he returned home on leave with news that eight year old Lee had a girlfriend and had kissed her in front of everyone on the playground at school. Lee had said nothing when Bill talked to him about it that night, just smiled contentedly. He almost had to chuckle as that same smile crept into Lee's features. 

"Good Dad, it's going really good." Lee replied. 

"That's good son," Bill said smiling. 

A few moments of silence passed between them and Lee took a drink. "So..." Lee said slowly. "I heard that there's a transport ship going to the surface tomorrow, are you going?" 

"Wasn't planning on it," Bill said sitting down. "Why?" 

"I just heard there were supplies for the school." 

"And..." 

"Thought you might want to deliver them personally." 

He suddenly felt his face burn as if he had been caught coming in late. "The pilot can deliver the supplies."

Lee smiled, "But...I don't think the pilot is who she wants to see." 

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled to his son and at the same time remembering the sweet smile she had given him when he was about to kiss her, remembering the way her lips felt against his. 

"Come on Dad, this is me," Lee said, "I've seen the way you look at her." 

Bill missed the sound of her voice, the grace she had even in the way she formed words. He missed the sound of her laughter, the sparkle in her eyes... "The pilot will make the trip and deliver the supplies," he said abruptly. "Was there anything you wanted to send along?" 

"Dad..." 

He sighed, "Maybe in another life son." 

"Dad, she's not the president anymore. She's a school teacher. She's Laura Roslin. I think you've got your other life." 

Bill looked up at his son. He had never expected this much encouragement about Laura from Lee. "What about your mother?" 

"Dad," Lee sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not saying to propose to the woman tomorrow." 

"What are you saying?"

Lee paused for a moment and then continued, "I'm saying...go with the transport ship. We can handle things up here." 

There was a long pause and then Bill finally spoke, "If I promise to think..._think _about it, will you have Dee back at a decent hour?" 

Lee chuckled, "Yes sir." 

They said goodbye, and Bill went to CIC to check up on things. He waited until he was just about to go to bed, and then called the hangar deck to tell them he would be on the passenger list for the transport ship in the morning. 


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Battlestar Galactica

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Battlestar Galactica. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback that you left on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the series as it continues. Thank you for taking the time to read!

She woke up early and reveled in the luxury of Saturday morning. She had forgotten how much she loved Saturdays. Growing up as the child of two teachers, Laura had come to love Saturdays because it was the one day that the Roslins could spend all together. Sunday was for lesson plans and grading papers, but Saturday was for picnics, kite-flying, walks in the park, and even just reading together. As a young teacher, she had learned to treat Saturday as a day of rejuvenation, a chance to regroup before the week started. As a politician, Saturday became like any other day of the week. She lay under the covers for awhile and played with her hair. She had almost convinced herself that he wasn't coming. He was the admiral still after all. Delivering school supplies probably wasn't high on his list of priorities. However, there was still a little silly girlish hope in her that she would see his tall, rugged form come off the transport. She smiled to herself as she thought of his eyes; those eyes could be blazing, make you feel as though you were disintegrating right before him. Those eyes could also be kind, tender, and so loving that you felt like you could melt like butter under his gaze.

She decided to still take her walk that morning. If by some strange chance Bill was on the transport, she didn't want to appear as though she had been waiting for him. She had been walking every morning since she got to New Caprica. She liked being out among the people, liked to let them know that she still cared. After a walk through the city, sometimes she would walk further, relishing being alone. It was so nice to not have military guard within ten feet of you at all times. Laura decided to do a little exploring today, heading outside town in a different direction. It was a surprisingly warm day, and even though it wasn't earth--the air was fresh. She walked along, gazing up at the sky and wondering if Bill was on his way down to the planet. It almost startled her; during the month they had been away from each other, how much Bill occupied her thoughts. Last week during a history class, she had been giving a lesson on the first settlers of Tauron when she thought of the first time he had put his hand on her back to lead her into a room. Another time, she had been holding a parent teacher conference and thought about a joke he had told her. She had giggled shamelessly and had been terribly embarrassed. The month apart had shown her something, it really was no use. As much as she tried to deny it, she had fallen for Bill Adama.

Laura wasn't exactly sure when it had happened. She had certainly always respected him, since the first day they had met. But...when was it that her heart started to flutter when he touched her arm, or smiled he smiled her? Was it when he had asked her dance and she experienced his gentleness the first time as he swayed her to the music? There were so many moments that had changed her initial impression of him. She had loved him when she saw him pull his son into his arms on Kobol, in the way he looked at her after Kobol. She had loved him when he sat next to her bed and held her hand, when he had tried to hide his tear from her. It was a thousand different moments, a thousand different tender glances that had made him what he was to her. It was a hand on her face, a sweet and gentle first kiss, having someone she could giggle in front of, (Richard had told her once that her giggle annoyed him) having someone she could just be Laura in front of.

She walked up a little hill she hadn't been before. At the bottom of the hill there was a little stream. Laura closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water.

_"Laura! Laura come on sweetheart, Grandma and Grandpa are here." _

_She could not be pulled away from the water. She sat in the sand, letting the waves gently roll over her. "Laura! Laura Roslin get out of that water and come inside! _

_"Just one more minute Mommy!" _

She had often wondered over the past year what had become of their summer home by the ocean. After her mother had died, Richard had suggested she sell it, but she couldn't bear the thought of someone else being in the vacation home her father had built. It was there her grandparents celebrated their 60th wedding anniversary. It was there that a very sick Bridget Roslin had discovered she was pregnant with Cassandra, and there twenty-two years later that Cassandra Roslin had become engaged in front of the entire family. It was there that she and her mother had escaped after the tragic death of her father and sisters, and it was there that Laura's mother had asked to spend her final days. The sound of water always brought her back to that place. The sound of the water was playful, and suddenly she felt herself giggling. It was wonderful to be doing something spontaneous, something didn't carry careful consideration. She found herself near the bank of the stream, taking off her shoes and stepping into the cold water. It was delightfully frigid and it made her feel alive. She thought about the last time she had stuck her feet in water. It was the day that everything ended. She had come from the doctor's office where she was told that she would die. She had just stuck her toe in that day, wanting to feel the comfort of the memories associated with water. It seemed so strange to think that had been less than a year ago. She had lost and found so much in that short time. She had been asked to resign from her job, only to find herself in a new one. She had lost Richard, and found Bill. She had lost her death sentence and found life.

Bill Adama grimaced as he walked through the small city of New Caprica. He hated getting old. He wondered what the pilots he used to fly with would think if they knew transport ships made "Husker" a little queasy. He had almost lost his nerve when he realized how disappointed he was that she hadn't met the transport. He had been looking out the window, wanting to catch a glimpse of her before she saw him. When the transport opened, he had tried not to hurry out, he didn't want to draw attention, but his heart sank as he finally came out, looked over the crowd and didn't see her. He helped unload the supplies, more than occasionally looking up for her. After the supplies had been unloaded, he had waited for a few minutes and then started in the direction of the tents. After finding which one was hers, he had turned back about five times. He had been on the run so long, been the admiral for so long, that he had forgotten how it was to simply like a woman.

Of course he had never really been very good at this to begin with. He had been so young when he joined the military, and there had never been time for girls after that. He had fallen hard for Carolanne, and when he married her, the thought of ever being with another woman simply didn't even occur to him. He glanced down at his wedding ring he still wore on his left hand. Maybe in a way, it still didn't. He could live out his life very easily running his ship, taking out the wedding picture once a year and listening to Carolanne in his head. He could be satisfied knowing that he had had it once, for even though it ended the way it did, he was certain he did have it once. He didn't need love...not again. But...those eyes, those beautiful green eyes that crinkled at the side when she smiled. That beautiful, sweet smile that lit up the world. Her laughter, her beautiful infectious laughter that could always relax him. Since their new existence had begun, she had become his partner, his companion in the journey and even...his best friend. It had taken a long time, but she had won his heart. There were things that he could tell her and a part of himself he could be with her that he couldn't be with Saul or Lee. And that was why he continued towards her tent, and why when Tory found him and told him what direction Laura had gone, he followed her.

He walked along for awhile, enjoying being outside again. Cloud 9 had never really meant anything to him. Even though it was brilliantly synthetic, it was still just synthetic sunshine, grass, and blue sky. He had always been a child of the outdoors. When he was a boy he would go on camping trips with his uncle David and his cousins. One summer, to the great chagrin of his mother, he had decided to sleep outdoors every night for the entire summer. He loved it. It was that summer that he had decided that what he wanted to be more than anything was a viper pilot, careening around the stars he loved to look at. When his boys were little, he had taken them on camping trips as well. Lee had loved every minute of it, becoming his daddy's shadow the entire time. Zak never cared for it, preferring to curl up in the hammock and read than track animals.

"_Zak, Zaky come on son, we're going on a hike to the lake." _

_"You go ahead Dad!" _

His daydream was broken by a sound as he came to a hill. It was the sound of laughter: wonderful, beautiful laughter. He smiled to himself and his heart pounded as he walked up the hill. When he reached the top, he saw her. The former President of the Twelve Colonies, Commander and Chief of the military, leader of the human race, was below him, dancing like a little girl in a stream of water. She was barefoot, her hair was loose and falling in brilliantly sun-kissed curls about her face. She was dancing to a melody heard only by her, and her laughter… that lovely wonderful laughter, made him want to cry and laugh himself at the same time. It was then that he knew it. He knew it in the core of everything that made him who he was. He loved her. He was in love with Laura Roslin.

Laura wondered what the press and her military detail would think of her if they saw her now, dancing in the water like a child. She threw back her head and laughed as she thought about it, kicking up a fresh spray of water. She didn't care what the press or marine detail would think of her, and it felt absolutely wonderful. It was only a moment after that, however, that she realized she wasn't alone. She turned and was startled at first to see a man watching her at the top of the hill. She was frightened only for a moment, until the man walked towards and she realized who it was. Her heart beat wildly as he came towards her.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry," he said.

"Bill..." she said in surprise. She then realized she was barefoot, standing in the middle of a stream, with dripping hair. "Oh no...you didn't startle me," she said, hoping she wasn't turning as red as she felt. She moved to walk out of the stream and he unconsciously offered her his hand to help her. Her fingers touched his and both felt the jolt of electricity pass between them.

"Hello," he said grinning when she stepped out of the stream.

"Hello," she replied, smiling at him and he wondered how he had ever gone through the past month without seeing that smile. "You'll have to forgive my appearance...it's just..." she pointed to the water. "It's been a long time."

"You look beautiful," he said gently. He had said it without thinking, without carefully checking his words like he always did. He didn't think, however, that he could have held it back had he tried. Just as she was, standing before him right now, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She more than rewarded him for his compliment with her radiant smile that burst on her face.

_He called me beautiful...he thinks I'm beautiful._

"How...how long can you stay?" she stammered, embarrassed at the silly grin she probably had on her face.

"Only about an hour and part of that is a meeting with Baltar," he said.

She tried not to show her disappointment. Now that he was here, she wanted to keep him longer.

"Walk back with me?" he asked gently.

"Sure," she said, and quickly put back on her shoes.

They talked about Galactica and school as they walked. He caught her up on the crew members she asked about, and she told him about some of the students in her classes. Sometime during the walk, a slender soft hand found its way into a large calloused one. Bill had almost forgotten how nice it was just to hold a woman's hand as they walked along together. They were almost to the outskirts of town when she stopped him.

"Bill," she asked, "Why didn't you write?"

"Just busy I guess," he replied.

"Bill..." she said again more firmly.

He looked up at her eyes, such beautiful eyes, "I..." he kicked some dirt around and shrugged shyly."I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

She squeezed his hand and then reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I do." she said and then smiled. "Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise,"

"Good," she said and then looking into his eyes, she brushed a soft hand down his cheek. "Have a good meeting with the president," she said and then walked towards the tents.

He watched her go until she was lost in the crowd of people. She turned back once and offered him a beautiful smile.

He smiled back and then turned towards Colonial One.

He heard absolutely nothing in that meeting.


End file.
